The Unnecessary Job
by Rolled-Over-Beethoven
Summary: Bella Swan doesn't need a job, but she just can't seem to quit. The reason why? She's addicted to her boss, the gorgeous, womanizing Edward Cullen. Unfortunately, he's never even tried to touch her. Shameless Lemons, flirting, language and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: So yeah, I find myself starting yet ANOTHER story. I don't know where they keep coming from. It's actually quiet annoying, since this is taking up even more of my time. GRR. Oh well, I suppose, as long as people enjoy them…**_

…_**I expect this might be a shorter story than my others. But I'm not quite sure yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing recognisable is mine, Twilight is not mine, Etc.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella POV**_

Once again I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from the scene before me. A pale white hand slid down Jessica's back, and came to rest on her rear. It squeezed, and she flinched a little; before shivering in pleasure, then the hand slipped underneath her far-too-short skirt. It didn't take much of a brain to realise that the hand was cupping another certain part of her anatomy.

And yes, she was enjoying this very much. It was obvious from the little gasp, little giggle, and little shivers of pleasure that were causing her back to ripple.

The owner of the hand leant forwards and muttered something in the woman's ear, and she nodded vigorously. Then the hand slipped out from under her skirt, and the man walked away.

Several heavy steps later, his birds nest of bronze hair disappeared around the end of the aisle. And Jessica began her work again, stacking books onto one of the massive shelves before her. I silently retreated from the aisle, not wanting to be caught having seen the two of them flirting. Though I'm not sure a fully fledged grope could be considered flirting; it was more like foreplay.

I made my way to the customer service desk, and told the girl there that I'd take over for now. Though it was probably the worst place to work in the store, it was probably the one thing that could help me take my mind off what I'd just witnessed.

Not that it was an uncommon occurrence.

I'd worked in the bookstore since the end of college, it was supposed to be a temporary job whilst I established myself as a writer. The truth was, I was now twenty three, and had written three best sellers, amongst other books, under a pen name. Yet, I was unable to quit my job, despite making enough money to happily do so.

And the reason why was simple; or at least, it should have been. The reason was my boss, Edward Cullen. The womanizing, proud, two years older than me, a million times more beautiful than me, Edward Cullen.

Not a day went by that he didn't grope the life out of an unsuspecting employee, or flirt outrageously with a customer - who almost always came back, again and again. And who almost always got slept with at some point.

But absolutely nobody _cared _about what Edward did. He was so attractive that there was a Facebook petition online suggesting that he should carry out _more _of his antics in the workplace.

Edward Cullen had slept with absolutely everyone in the store.

Well, except for me.

I saw the way he groped and flirted with the other girls: the blondes, the brunettes, the redheads. The way one after another walked through the doors on different days with goofy grins on their faces, and the same clothes on they'd had the night before. I'd heard the giggles in the bathroom about his 'lines' and his 'techniques'. There wasn't a single girl I worked with that hadn't been royally fucked by that man.

And yet, he'd never even _tried _to touch me.

Sometimes, I wondered why he'd even bothered to employ me, if he wasn't interested in my looks, or my body. There were only two other men working in the place, and they were both gay - together. Nothing bothered Edward's women-conquering domain. There was no competition.

Not that there would be if there _were _other males in the building. Edward was tall and well built; with a perfect face, and the sexiest head of hair I'd ever seen. He could be an absolute charmer, he smelt amazing, and I'd heard many times that he had a 'perfect' dick. Not that I would know much about that sort of thing. I wasn't a prude, but I wasn't a slut either.

Okay, I admit it, I'm a virgin.

A virgin with a stupid dream that maybe Edward Cullen will finally take notice of me, and decide to help me get rid of my virginal status.

Maybe I should just keep dreaming. Maybe I should just quit my job while I'm at it. I keep telling myself to, but then I go in to work and see his beautiful face, or his perfect arse, and I realise that there is no way I could quit. I've got the best scenery in Forks…no…best scenery in America…oh, who am I kidding? The best scenery in the _world _right here. Quitting would be ridiculous.

So I stay here, and work, and wish, and hope that someday Edward Cullen will realise that underneath the glasses, and the baggy clothes, that I, Bella Swan, am not as unattractive or as plain as everyone else seems to think.

Oh, and that I'm the author of his favourite books.

_**A/n: So, yeah. Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Mmm.**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters/settings/etc are not mine. Twilight is not mine. Etc, etc.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

_Call me a stalker, but I knew what Edward Cullen did every Sunday morning. Though a lot of women had probably told Edward Cullen to 'go to hell', on Sundays…the mornings at least, Edward appeared to be going up to the fluffy white place in the clouds._

_Oh yes, Edward Cullen, man-whore extraordinaire, went to church. _

_Not that the congregation, most of whom being over sixties, knew about his womanizing ways. To them, he was the lovely young man who played the piano for their hymns. The grandson of the pastor. The boy who anyone could see, absolutely loved _to play the piano. The dumbest could spot this.

Of course, Edward had no idea that I was aware of his Sunday morning activities. I'd stumbled upon them one day when I'd been accompanying Charlie, who had wanted to go and light a candle, and pray for his recently deceased friend, Harry Clearwater. I'd gone for moral support, and had rushed out of the place like a bat out of hell; trying to make sure that Edward didn't see me.

I had, however, found myself returning on several occasions, to oggle at him. If I'd thought 'normal' Edward was beautiful, it was nothing compared to 'passionate-piano-player' Edward. With his hands on the keys, that man was in his element, and he was absolutely stunning.

Thankfully, he'd never caught me.

I'd watched him this weekend because I was quite upset about watching him leave with Jessica on Friday, and, although he wasn't exactly involved in my little habit; watching him play made me feel almost…special.

I know, I'm a fool. But we are all fools in love, or are we not?

I think we are. In fact, it's in one of my books.

One of my books that Edward had under his arm as he walked Jessica out of the building on Friday night.

Is it sad to be jealous of your own work? I sure was. 'The Clumsiness Strikes Back' was tucked under his gorgeous, perfect arm…somewhere I'd never get the chance to be.

And it wasn't even one of my three best sellers.

That night, I'd driven around Forks for several hours in my beloved truck, in the pouring rain, because I was so depressed, once again. Eventually, the damn thing had broken down, and I'd been forced to call my friend Jake out to collect me.

Needless to say, he hadn't been very happy about being called out so late at night, especially since he and his wife of several weeks were trying to have a baby (already). Needless to say, I apologised numerous times, and he forgave me; because 'that's what best friends are for'.

I told myself I'd have to make a fantastic Jake-like person the hero of my next novel.

I'd make the hero get together with a beautiful Leah-like woman, who has a baby, and makes a very Bella-like woman the godmother: Hint, hint.

Unfortunately, the only inspiration I'd had lately was for less than straight laced novels, and I didn't think that Jake and Leah would enjoy being the centre of such smutty storylines. This was what happened when you'd been sexually frustrated for several years.

Monday morning, I drove my recently fixed truck into the car park, parked, got out, took a few steps, and tripped over my own feet.

Unexpectedly, my face never had it's reunion with the floor, because, by some twist of fate, somebody managed to catch me.

To my absolute horror, when I'd been put back on my feet, I turned around to find that it was Edward Cullen's arm which was lingering around my waist. In any other situation, his arm being in contact with me would have been wonderful. But I was quite embarrassed at having been seen trip on air, and so I blushed bright red, and embarrassed myself even more.

"You should be more careful, Isabella." Edward's silky voice told me, with it's usual edge of polite distance. He was the only person I knew that still called my by my full name. I couldn't bring myself to correct him, again. In fact, I couldn't bring myself to speak, so I merely nodded mutely at him, and followed his delectable bum into the store.

I noticed with some satisfaction that another one of my books was tucked under his arm today; though it brought a blush to my face when I noticed which one it was. This one was under a different pen name; and a completely different genre.

Edward held the door open for me, and I found myself walking almost beside him as we entered the back of the store.

"It's a good book", he said, noticing how my eyes were fixed on the dark cover of the naughty novel.

"Is it?" I almost squeaked back, blushing for the second time that morning.

"Yeah", he replied, "I especially enjoyed chapter five."

He was smirking, and I blushed harder as I remembered exactly what chapter five entailed. A nerdy girl, and the king of the campus, doing very…naughty things behind closed doors. That particular chapter had been based on my own life…and Edward.

Well, my own dreams, at least.

I managed to nod back at him.

"Do you read many books of this genre, Isabella?" he drawled, and I fought back a flinch.

"N-no", I stuttered back. I didn't…I wrote them…but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Maybe you should", he mused, and I felt my mouth drop open before I snapped it shut again. "I'm thinking about getting a new section in the store made up for these sorts of novels. I'd need someone who was able to…explain them."

He gave me a grin, before disappearing into his office.

I managed to force my legs to move forwards, until I reached the tills, which were my first job of the day.

I attempted to forget Edward worked with me, for the rest of the day.

I wasn't successful.

_**A/n: Mmm, review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Mmm.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine at all.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bella POV**_

"Rose, there is absolutely no way in hell I can wear this shit!" I yelled at my best, and only, girlfriend, first thing in the morning.

"You can wear those, Bella, or you can go naked!" her forceful reply came through the door, and I sighed heavily.

I'd ended up stuck at her flat with nothing to wear through shear bad luck. My truck hadn't started last night, and I'd called her up to come and collect me; since I'd already bothered Jacob once that week. She'd decided that it was a fabulous time to introduce me to her new squeeze; Emmett. So I'd gone there for dinner, and ended up staying the nice, since she refused to drive me home.

_I'm not going outside in that weather Bella! _she'd told me. _My hair will be ruined!_

Of course, a downpour had started as soon as Emmett had left; leaving me with no ride back home.

Rose had…I hesitate to say _kindly, _supplied me with some of her smaller clothes, which would fit me. Unfortunately, her clothes were a little less than modest.

Sighing, I finally gave in, realising that I would need to get to work soon, and there truly was nothing else I could wear. I pulled on the short, _tight _black skirt, and the tiny black jumper which clung to my every - almost non-existent - curve.

I'd shoved on my bra, but had decided to forgo any panties; seeing as that would mean wearing a dirty pair of boy shorts. The idea did not bode well with me. So I decided that natures way was obviously the best way.

There was no way I was borrowing any of Rose's lacy scraps that she called 'knickers'.

When I was changed, I pulled on my trainers, thanking god that they were black, to match the outfit; and hoped that I didn't look too stupid. I'd also managed to lose my hair band the night before, so now my hair was hanging down over my shoulders, and annoying me by getting in my face.

I resolved to have it cut, in revenge.

When I stepped out of the room, Rose looked me up and down and smiled at me.

"Gorgeous", she told me, "except for the trainers, of course. You really need to get some nicer clothes, Bella, you always look so nice when you're wearing things that actually fit."

I ignored her and made my way outside to her car. Rose always liked to tell me that I'd be beautiful if I put my mind to it. I'd never believed her. Rose was a walking, talking Barbie doll; it was obvious that she was only taking pity on me.

I loved her though, she was the first true friend I'd ever made on my own, and I wouldn't trade her for the world.

We chattered about Emmett during the journey to work, and it appeared to me that she was head over heels for the man. I was pleased. Emmett seemed like a great guy, and Rose deserved somebody to love. She'd not had a brilliant past with men; but perhaps this was her reward for sticking with the dating scene through the good and the bad.

Plus, it'd be nice to have a new friend like Emmett, who seemed almost ridiculously funny and happy. Maybe he could even introduce me to a gorgeous friend? Someone to take my mind off Edward for a while…

…I wished.

I thanked Rose when I got out of the car, and walked into Rose. I would phone Jake during my lunch break, and ask him to come down and help out my poor truck. I wondered whether it'd be best just to buy a new car…but I didn't really want to part with my 'baby'. We'd had some great memories.

I'd written my first best seller in her cab, during lunch times, when I had no friends to sit with after Rose dropped out of school in favour of taking over her father's car dealership when he passed away. Rose had always loved cars. If she wasn't so busy, I'd have asked her to deal with my truck. But Jake was a great second choice, and he always loved to work on her. The truck had even been bought off his father for me by Charlie.

Since the shop wouldn't open for another hour, I began stacking books while I waited for customers. It proved extremely awkward whilst I was wearing such a ridiculous skirt. Though the jumper was really quite…comfortable.

Not that I would ever admit that to Rose.

Though…maybe it was time to get a change in look. I'd worn the same sorts of clothes since…well…forever? I'd favoured comfort over fashion, but I supposed that it was getting a bit out of hand now. Some of my everyday clothes were more suited to pyjamas and house clothes after all. I sighed. Maybe I'd get Rose to take me shopping when I got out of work. It was late night shopping in Port Angeles Mall on Tuesdays, and I did finish early today, at four, as opposed to seven, when my days usually lasted 'till.

Yeah, I decided, I'd call Rose at lunch, after I called Jacob.

I bent down to grab another handful of books, and chuckled as I realised they were mine. I dropped one whilst I shook, and reached over to grab it. As I straightened up, I heard an intake of breath, and whirled around to see who was behind me.

Unfortunately, I'd never been graceful, and ended up falling down on my backside, the books spilling around me. I blushed tomato red, and looked up to meet a pair of bright, green eyes.

_Shit._

Blushing redder I suddenly realised how I'd fallen down, and what I was wearing, and I snapped my legs together, to try and maintain some modesty. Edward's eyes were wide.

"Uh, hi, E-Edward", I managed to stutter out.

"Isabella", he breathed back at me. His voice was different from usual. The distance was gone.

_Maybe he…?_

I watched as he walked towards me, and held out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet, with a tight smile. Then he helped me collect up the books I'd dropped.

We stacked them on the shelves together in silence.

"Thank you", I whispered quietly when we were done.

"No problem", he muttered back. Then he walked away.

_What the hell?_

_**A/n: Mmm. Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Mmm. Review?**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**(Since several people wanted) Edward POV**_

I was absolutely positive that I was at the beginning a very bad, or a very, very good dream.

Because there was absolutely _no way _Isabella Swan would turn up to work wearing _that._

The only reason I was even sure that it _was _Isabella was that the woman before me was wearing a pair of scruffy old trainers, that I'd seen walk though the doors of my store hundreds of times over the last few years.

They'd replaced her old white ones three months, two weeks, and four days after her first job interview here. Since she'd gotten them, she'd only worn another pair of shoes nine times: a pair of unlaced red Vans.

My sister Alice tends to think of me as a stalker these days.

She might call it an obsession; but I call it love.

Oh yes, I, the womanizing, chauvinist Edward Cullen, am in love.

Actually, I'd been in love with her since high school; not that she had any idea.

The first time I saw her had been during the winter of my seventeenth year on the planet. My family had moved from Alaska to Seattle three years beforehand; and I'd been working in a bookshop near my home since we'd arrived. Usually, we weren't very busy, which was great for me: I got paid to do almost nothing save stacking a few books and serving a few customers a day. I'd gotten an easy ride.

That night, it was two hours until closing time, and one of the slowest days I'd ever worked. I sat glumly behind my desk, with a book in hand, and no customers in the store. I'd quickly become lost in my novel.

Until, suddenly, the shop bell rang. I quickly pushed my book down under the counter, and straightened myself up as a potential customer walked inside.

I'd say it was love at first sight, but it wasn't, though it was very close.

The first time I saw her, she was struggling inside; there was a storm blowing outside of the door, and the wind was whipping around her small frame. A massive blue raincoat was wrapped around her little body like a blanket, and her chocolate hair was plastered to her pale face. Her coat gave way to baggy black trousers, under which small white trainers poked out form. Her hands were tiny, and covered with little, fluffy grey gloves, which she quickly pulled off, and shoved into her pockets when she was inside.

Then she pushed her hair back from her face, and I got a glimpse of an absolutely beautiful girl. Perfect pink lips, button nose, and massive brown doe eyes that I could easily get lost in.

I was in lust.

Her eyes didn't meet mine across the room or anything, in fact, she didn't even look at me; but a moment later, the lust had melted into adoration, which must have been where my love developed from.

She headed straight for the classics section.

That was Isabella Swan's fatal error. Any other section, and she might purely have remained an object of my libido's infatuation. But when she headed towards my favourite part of the shop, my mind kicked into gear, and told me that she was special.

And my heart was quick to agree.

For the first time in my life, it seemed as though my body was working in unison. It made me unexpectedly happy.

That night, she purchased three books, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, and David Copperfield. Whilst she paid, she blushed bright red and mumbled something about her copies 'falling apart'.

I could barely speak to tell her how much they cost, and to 'have a good evening'.

I'll never forget the first tiny smile she gave me as she said 'you too', before heading out of the shop, and into the night.

The next morning, I signed up to do as much overtime work as I could, and I was lucky enough to see her on several more occasions. Unfortunately, I never got to serve her directly again, since I was stacking books on each occasion. Every time I saw her walk out the door, I felt my heart ache. Every time I saw her walk away, I promised myself that I would see her again, and that I would talk to her.

But I never got the chance, since shortly after my eighteenth birthday, the owner of the bookshop passed away, and I lost my job; and the only link I had with the brown eyed beauty.

I packed up soon after, and did my time at college. I majored in music, and minored in literature at Dartmouth. I returned to Seattle when I was done, and opened up my own bookstore.

By that time, I'd firmly established a reputation; and it wasn't a particularly nice or good one.

Everybody knew that I liked women, and women _loved _me.

I wasn't the sixteen year old Edward who worked in a bookstore any more. I was Edward Cullen, the womanizer, who owner a bookstore. And I couldn't say I wasn't happy about it. I had a lot of sex; all my friends were jealous, and I got to watch girls flounce around my shop all day.

But my life was far from happy: it felt empty.

Until Isabella Swan turned up, looking for a job.

I'd not been looking for any new employees, but she turned up and handed a CV to me when I was working behind the counter one day, and the next day, I rang her up and told her to start the following Monday.

I would have recognised that woman anywhere. She'd not changed much since I'd last seen her, save to get a little more mature; and a little more beautiful. Her clothes were almost exactly the same, but now when I looked at her, she looked to be the same age as myself. The couple of years I'd assumed were between us could not be seen.

I'd interviewed her, of course, after overseeing her first day. She spoke very little, but the things she did say were said in a beautiful low alto voice, and the things she spoke of brought flutters to my chest. We had the same taste in books. All of those she'd named were on my long list of best reads. I don't know why it made me so happy, but it did.

She'd worked for me ever since, and I dreaded the day she would leave, to move onto bigger things.

But even now, three years down the line, I'd still never had the confidence to ask her out. I'd come close, several times, but ultimately I'd failed. I'd realised soon after she started working that I could not treat her the same way as I'd treated other women. I would never sleep with Isabella, then leave her, like I did with Jessica, and Lauren, and Tanya.

No, if I had Isabella, I wanted _all _of her. I wanted her to love me.

So every day, I watched her, and tried to pluck up the courage to ask her for a date. And every time I didn't, I found someone else to spend the night with. My most popular choice was Jessica; the only other brunette in the shop. At least with her I could almost imagine that it was Isabella.

_Almost._

Jessica's clothes were nothing like Isabella's. When I stripped her, I tried to imagine what Isabella would wear. She was modest; and sweet. I imagined she would wear something cute, that covered her, and kept her comfortable. Nothing too sexy. No thongs. The best image I'd come up with was a white bra, and white panties. Virginal.

Not that I knew whether Isabella was a virgin or not - but she seemed to sweet to be anything else.

Her sweetness made me feel protective. I thanked god daily that she wore such unrevealing clothes, because there were few men who'd look at her lustfully whilst Lauren or Jessica were strutting around wearing belt-like skirts, and low cut tops that showed off their silicon.

I alone admired Isabella.

But apparently that was no longer going to be the case, I realised, as I watched her stack books onto a shelf at the back of the shop. I held in a groan as she stretched up and placed several books on a high shelf; and stepped several steps closer as she bent downwards to collect more.

I heard her gorgeous giggles as she picked up another few books, and I wondered what she was thinking about. She dropped one of them, and I watched as she reached over and picked it up. Her glorious backside, I couldn't help but notice, was thrust up in the air behind her, and, as she straightened up, I couldn't help but let out a gasp.

She immediately span around at the noise, but over onto the delectable rear I'd been admiring only moments before. The books fell around her randomly, and her face lit up in a beautiful cherry red blush.

I couldn't help it as my eyes flickered down again to her skirt, just in time to see a flash of skin before her legs snapped shut.

_Shit._

Isabella didn't appear to be wearing any underwear, and I felt myself getting extremely hard, extremely quickly.

"Uh, hi, E-Edward", she said quietly, still a pile of gorgeous limbs on the floor.

"Isabella", was all I could say back: her name felt like honey dripping off my tongue.

I did the only thing I could think of, and helped her to get up and collect her books; attempting to give her a smile that didn't say 'I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week - then marry you'. Then I helped her stack the books on the shelf, enjoying our closeness, and hating it at the same time, since I couldn't get any _closer._

"No problem", I told her when she thanked me, and then I made my way stiffly away.

Isabella Swan, I realised as I got back to my office, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and the possible love of my life was somewhere in my shop, with a ridiculously clingy outfit on…and no panties.

_Fuck._

_**A/n: Well. Where did all that come from? Um….I have no idea either…love Edward. Mwhaha. Review? not really sure how well this chapter flows...or goes...and stuff...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Lalalalala**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, definitely not mine, Twilight is not mine, etc.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella POV**_

Rose was ecstatic about taking me shopping, and Jacob was going to fix my car later that evening. I was sitting at the counter, seeing as we apparently had no customers, and was reading one of my own books. Life was good.

It might seem vain to read my own books, but sometimes I couldn't resist. Just looking at the text on the page made me grin with pride. _I wrote this, _I always thought to myself, _me! _It was a great accomplishment, I thought, and so I kept reading, and re-reading the novels that had evolved from my own mind.

"That's one of my favourites", a velvety voice came from behind me, and I felt someone press in next to me, and lean over my shoulder to read the words. It was Edward. I fought back an 'I know', and turned back to smile slightly at him.

"Why?" I asked, innocently. I truly was interested in what my fans thought - especially Edward. I expected that I'd incorporate whatever he said into my next book.

"Well", he started, looking a little thoughtful, "I like the writing style, of course, and also the way the author gets into the male mind - seeing as she's a woman. Plus I really like the duel narrative, and the flashback scenes. Oh yeah, and the author gets in all these really great love scenes…but they're actually really sexy, because they're just _so _restrained. Every little touch is important. I think that's kind of clever."

He leant away from me, and reached over to straighten up a pile of the week's best sellers that were sitting on the counter for people to pick up.

"What do you like about it?" he asked me, and I looked carefully at the text on the page. I didn't really know what to say.

"It's a book?" I said, and it sounded more like a question than an answer to me. I felt a little stupid, until he threw his head back and laughed, then I felt proud.

More proud than when my first book was released. I'd managed to make Edward Cullen _laugh. _That was going on my CV…

"Heh, sounds like you, Isabella", he muttered, and gave me a small smile. His beautiful eyes were bright, and I felt myself melting.

But more than that, I was absolutely _desperate _for him to touch me.

Not that him touching me much would be a good idea; since I wasn't wearing any underwear, it'd actually be a terrible idea. I blushed when I remembered this little titbit.

He looked at me strangely, as my cheeks turned red. I quickly turned back to my book, letting a curtain of my hair falling between us.

"What's the matter?" I heard him ask, and then I felt his fingers push back my hair, and blushed harder.

"Nothing", I squeaked back at him, and he chuckled a little.

"What are you thinking, Isabella?" he crooned into my ear.

"Nothing", I squeaked again, sure I was about to turn purple…or blue…or just a really, really, _really _dark red.

Then I dropped my book. In a moment I'd dropped down to grab it, but my fingers never found it, instead, they landed on cool skin; Edward had gotten there first. My eyes snapped up to meet his, which were darker than usual - burning with intensity.

Then his eyes flickered down to my lips, and he leant forwards.

_Is this-?_

_Is he going to-?_

"Excuse me?" Called a horrid, nasal voice from above. I stood quickly, and came face to face with a tall blonde.

"How…how can I help you?" I asked, trying to act normal, and as if my face wasn't a beacon of red. I noticed Edward hadn't gotten up, but was sitting happily on the floor, looking up at something.

The woman brought my attention back to her, by thrusting a collection of books at me.

"I want these", she said, and I began to rack up the price for her. There were five books; all of them had the word 'sex' in the title. _Classy._

I'd just finished scanning the books when my heart almost stopped; a finger was tracing patterns on the bare skin of my left leg, working slowly upwards.

"That'll be…twenty seven dollars, seventy five please", I said, trying to maintain my composure, as the finger reached my thigh, and another hand made it's way up my other leg; this one caressing the skin with a palm.

"Here", the woman tossed some money at me. I quickly counted it up, and gave her the change, her receipt, and her bag of books.

"Have a nice day", I croaked out, and watched as she excited the shop. Then I tried to turn around, but found myself being yanked downwards instead.

Right into the lap of Edward Cullen himself.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and I felt my heart beating at a hundred miles an hour or so.

"Edward", I muttered, "what are you-?"

And then his lips were on mine.

Hard, dominating. I felt his tongue flick across my bottom lip, and moaned loudly. My mouth opened, and his tongue slipped in, and brushed against mine. I moaned again, and reached up to twist my hands into his hair. I kissed him back with enthusiasm.

"Bella", he groaned out, pulling back for air. Then he began to attack my neck. "God…Bella…no idea how long…wanted…_fuck." _

I could barely make out the words he was murmuring against the skin of my neck. His cool lips left trails of fire wherever they touched. He reached my pulse-point, and his tongue slipped out of his mouth and pressed against it. It took all I had not to scream out in pleasure.

He wrapped one of his arms around me tightly, pulling me close to his stomach, as he kissed my pulse, over and over again.

"_Fuck", _he muttered softly again, and his other arm left me to reach behind himself, I watched, my view hazy, as he pulled the phone from the doc behind him, and pressed the first extension button. He shoved the thing next to his ear, and when somebody picked up, his lips left my neck for long enough to announce that somebody needed to take over the counter, before shoving the thing back down, and finding my bare skin again.

Then he shoved me away from him, before getting up, and yanking me up after him. He gripped my wrist in his hand, and pulled me out from behind the counter, and along behind him. I couldn't even bring myself to talk, let alone protest.

This was what I'd wanted since I'd started working here, after all.

_**Edward POV**_

Every dirty, lustful thought that had found it's way into my mind since I first saw Isabella were now overflowing into reality. I'd pinched myself several times since the morning, and I was aware that this was now definitely not a dream.

For years I'd not been able to lay a finger on the woman, because for some reason, I had a mental block against doing so. I never wanted to treat her the same way as I treated others; but the mental block appeared to have been smashed down with a sledgehammer, the moment I took a chance and looked up Isabella's skirt from the floor.

I'd been right. She wasn't wearing any fucking underwear. I almost came on the spot.

I restrained myself, and traced her gorgeous milky white legs with my hands. Her skin was soft under my rough palms, and I suddenly wanted to touch her absolutely _everywhere. _

I knew even that would never be enough.

But I also knew that I had to have this woman, _now. _I'd never wanted, or needed anything more. Nirvana was in my sights.

So I pulled her down to me, and kissed her gorgeous, sweet, pink lips; and was shocked and ecstatic when she kissed me back. Her moans were the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

"Bella", I'd said, barely able to form her name, "God, Bella, you have no idea how long I've wanted to…ahh…_fuck". _

I groaned the words against her beautiful, slim neck. She tasted sweet, and the hair that spilled around her shoulders smelt like strawberries. Her scent made me harder than I was before - which I wouldn't have thought possible.

"Fuck", I groaned once more, unable to think about any more appropriate words. I realised that I needed to get her to my office. I needed her spread out on my desk; naked. _Soon. _I reached behind me and grabbed the phone under the counter. I dialled the extension line, and barked at somebody to get down to the counter. Then, rougher than I intended, I forced Bella off me so that I could move. Then I dragged her away and down the corridor.

I heard her deep breaths behind me. She wanted this too; I knew she did.

Somehow, in my lust-clouded haze, I managed to usher into my office, lock the door behind us, and shove her up against the door. I attacked her mouth again with my own; I couldn't get enough of her sugary taste.

When I had to pull away from her for air once more, I pulled her away from the door, in favour of pulling her body closer to me. My right hand found it's way to her slender waist, and I pulled her flush against me. My left hand gently fisted her hair, and, when we both had our breath back, I brought my lips back down to cover hers; cradling the back of her head. Her left arm gripped my bicep, and her right held my shoulder. Her perfect breasts were tight against my chest.

My heart was beating about three hundred miles an hour.

Keeping our bodies as close as possible, I slowly started to move backwards, pulling Bella with me, our lips still pressed against each other's; and our tongues battling together. I felt the back of my thigh come into contact with the desk, and broke away from the best kiss I'd ever had.

My right hand held on tighter to her waist, but I carefully unwound my left from her hair, and reached over to shove the paperwork from my desk, and onto the floor. Then I turned back to the brown haired beauty, and lifted her up onto the mahogany wood of my workspace. She looked perfect there; bruised, red lips, messy brown locks cascading around her shoulders, and her lovely chest moving up and down as she panted: Her breasts delectable.

The lustful monster in me took over completely, and, as I reached forwards to place a sweet kiss on her lips, my hands reached out and yanked her skirt up and around her hips: leaving her bare below. Her little hands twisted into my hair, and tugged, earning her a moan from me, before I pulled away a little, and looked down between her milky thighs.

"Perfect", I managed to croak, on sight of her sex. She was beautiful all over.

I once again pressed out lips together, before parting hers, and tempting her tongue out to dance with mine once more. When I'd finally penetrated her mouth once more, I began to run my hands up and down her lovely legs. I quickly found her knees, and pushed them even further apart; now that her tight skirt wasn't constricting her movements.

I felt myself moaning with her as my fingertips traced a trail up towards her most private place; ghosting along the insides of her thighs. Her hands tightened in my hair, pulling an embarrassing mewing sound from my mouth, as I finally pushed my hands up towards my target.

Then finally, one moment before I touched the place I was so desperate to explore, somebody rapped loudly on the door.

The haze I was in cleared around me, and I suddenly realised exactly what I'd been doing with Bella, who sat, cheeks flushed, lips bruised, hair mussed, and with her skirt up around her waist, on my desk.

"_Fuck", _I managed to whisper softly, before reaching over and pulling Bella's skirt back to where it had been, as somebody rapped on the door again.

"Edward!" A high pitched voice shrilled from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there! Let me in!"

"Just a second!" I yelled back, before turning back to Bella, whose head was hung, as she ran her hands through her chocolate strands, trying to make herself look a little more presentable.

I opened my mouth and closed it a couple of times, with nothing coming out; before gulping. I had no idea what to say in such a situation. I knew I had just blown any chance I had with Bella, but I couldn't figure out what I should have said then. I wanted to salvage anything I could from such a situation.

"Take the rest of the day off", I heard myself croaking, before fleeing the room, and running right into the pixie that was my little sister.

I'd just absolutely fucked up the best thing in my life.

_**A/n: Mm. Review? Not sure if this was very good. Personally…I thought the end was a bit off…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: Stupid Edward last chapter. Oh dear. Then again…**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Bella POV**_

It had finally happened.

Edward 'womanizer' Cullen had finally laid one of his gorgeous long, pale fingers on me.

In fact, he'd laid all of them on me. He'd touched me, and made me feel amazing. His scent still hung in the air, and my skin was burning red hot where he had touched. My lips tingled, and remembered the sensation of being roughly pressed against his own cool, tasty lips.

My face was lit with a bright red blush, my clothes were messy, and my hair was mussed.

And I was completely unsatisfied. I had been so close. _So close _to being fucked by Edward, and yet, somebody had the gal in interrupt us at that _critical _moment.

I had never disliked anyone more.

Apart, maybe, from my co-workers. Edward didn't count, since he was my boss.

Oh, and Felix and Demetri were cool; and gay…and awesome. And really fun and nice and stuff. And not after Edward, since they had each other. Yeah.

So I sat there on the desk, completely wet, with no knickers, and my skirt having been pulled down my legs by the person who had pushed it up to start with, and wondering what Edward had meant by his last words.

"_Take the rest of the day off", _had been his words. _What the hell? _I wondered, he'd never told anyone else to 'take the rest of the day off'. Did he regret what he'd done? If so, why? Because he'd suddenly remembered I was Bella Swan, the woman who walked around in baggy clothes, and her hair tightly tied back. The geeky woman who he wasn't sure why he'd employed?

Obviously, he'd been too busy thinking about his libido to realise that he was about to sex up the one woman in the world that he wasn't attracted to. Fabulous, so he did regret it.

I pulled myself off the desk, and straightened myself up. Deciding not to knock a gift horse in the mouth, I dragged my sorry ass home, and cried my eyes out for a bit. Then I had lunch. Then Rosalie came around and ate my leftovers, whilst listening to my sorry tale of woe.

Then we went shopping: Rosalie style.

I'd never seen, or bought so many clothes in my life. I had a whole new wardrobe of clothes that was stamped with the Rosalie seal of approval. I'd never needed to use any of the money I'd made from writing books, since I had my job at the store, however, I went and blew a ton of the money I'd earned making my latest best seller. And, surprisingly, it felt great.

Rosalie called Emmett when we were done, to tell him she wouldn't make their late night rendezvous, in order to pamper me, make up new outfits, and show me how to do my hair and make up. I told her not to, but she insisted that it would be 'good for their relationship' if she played a little bit hard to get.

Hard to get was Rosalie all over. She only dated those who would put up with absolutely everything she threw at them for the first few months. She wasn't interested in being a trophy wife. She wanted real love. And, she confessed later, she thought that's what she had with Emmett. He'd been around for a few weeks, and she'd been taking some serious shit out on him. But he'd stuck with her. Not only that, but he made her smile, laugh, and happy in general. He seemed to love her, and it seemed that she loved him too.

I'd never seen Rosalie happier.

We fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, after putting together an outfit for me to wear to work the next day.

We woke up early, so that Rosalie could do my hair 'properly'. I washed my brown locks, then she curled them into big, beautiful ringlets, which fell around my shoulders and made me feel a little stylish. She forced me into lacy white underwear, which I rolled my eyes at, and gave me some light make up as I slipped into a blue summer dress and some flats.

Rosalie finished the outfit by fishing out some old plain silver studs, and handing over a plain silver bracelet that she'd been wearing the day before.

I was surprised at how much I loved my new look. I was uncomfortable about being so…different, sure. But overall, even I could admit that I looked good. Better than I ever had before, that was for sure. And I was…happy.

Rosalie shrieked loudly, proudly, and happily once we were finished with my 'new look'.

"You go girl!" She yelled at me, "you're going to knock his socks off!"

I giggled shyly, and headed out the door as she yelled her 'good lucks', and 'goodbyes' at me.

It was only as I pulled up outside the building that I got a little nervous. I'd gotten there early again, and, as usual, Edward's silver Volvo was already parked outside.

What would he think about my outfit?

I supposed I was going to find out soon, and got out of the car.

I snuck in through the back door, and made my way into the back room to grab the trolley of books I was going to be stacking first thing. We all had small, flexible timetables to work to during the day. And Wednesday morning was book stacking for me.

I made my way out towards the first aisle on the list, which hosted the classic literature we stocked. I looked down to see a pile of Dickens, Austen, and Bronte gathered on the top of the books, which were piled high.

It wasn't long before I'd finished my book stacking for the day, and I headed back to the back room to deposit the empty trolley.

I wasn't expecting to find Edward there.

_**Edward POV**_

I sat in my office for most of the morning, the day after I'd molested Bella. My conversation with Alice the night before was running through my head, which was cradled in my hands for the majority of the time I spent there.

"_You idiot!" _she'd yelled at me when she found out what I'd done. Oh yes, Alice was the only person in the world who knew about my feelings for Isabella.

"_You stupid idiot!" _she'd yelled, and hit me, when I claimed it was Isabella's fault for not wearing any underwear. Then she'd told me things I already knew, like the fact that I'd need to do some serious damage control. She knew that I'd said the worst thing possible before walking out of that room. I knew so too.

I just wished I'd thought about what I was going to say for longer before I actually said it. I might have managed to do the impossible, and found something to say that didn't completely incriminate me in the worst way possible.

Would it now look awful if I asked her out?

Yes, most probably, I realised, but it would look worse if I didn't. It'd look terrible if I didn't say anything. She might interpret it the wrong way.

I decided to just bite the bullet and ask her out. Obviously, she would know I liked her now…well…I hoped so. Obviously, she knew about my reputation, so I'd have to do a bit more damage control _there _as well, and make sure she knew I was definitely not only interested in her in a sexual way.

Of course, there would be no more pointless sex for me. No more feeling up employees, or flirting with customers, or…anyone.

Except Isabella, _always _Isabella.

I'd have to start calling her 'Bella' as well. I'd always loved the name Isabella, but I'd heard that she preferred to be called Bella…so that's what I'd do.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Beautiful Bella.

Bella the beautiful.

Oh, _Bella._

I was absolutely head over heels.

I decided to go grab a book from the back room to calm me down, and thought about how I would ask Bella out whilst I was there.

_Bella, would you like to go out with me?_

_Bella, I would love for you to accompany me on a date?_

_Bella, dinner, Friday?_

Imagine how surprised I was when Bella herself walked in, wearing the most beautiful outfit I'd ever seen in my life. The blue of the summer dress highlighted the white of her skin, making her glow beautifully; and the fabric clung to her every small curve. Her flats curved around her cute little feet, and her hair was curled professionally, and hung in gorgeous ringlets around her beautiful face.

The only thing I didn't like was the make up. Sure, she looked beautiful, but I preferred her with none.

"Bella", I said, and my plan to ask her out went out the window, as I suddenly found myself halfway across the room, with my lips pressed hard against hers. I wrapped my arms around her little body and squeezed her as close to me as was possible. I slipped my tongue into her mouth again, and I was rewarded with a beautiful moan. She wrapped her arms around me, and everything in life was suddenly perfect. Bella was in my arms.

If time stopped now, or the world ended now, I would be happy.

Then my libido stepped in again, and everything started to go downhill in some ways, and uphill in others.

My hands danced across her chest, and I rested them against her breasts. Gently, I brushed across them, and revelled in the feeling of her nipples hardening against my palms.

When I was finished, I carried on massaging one of her breasts with my left hand, and the other reached down to the back of her thigh, which I pulled up to rest on my hip. She held it there, whilst I traced a pattern down her gorgeous milky skin, and under her the blue material of her dress. Our kisses became more desperate as I got further up her leg. Finally, I found the material of her panties, and reached around to grope her gorgeous little arse.

She mewled into my mouth, and I felt myself smile. We broke out kiss for a moment to breath, and I took the opportunity to shove the door closed, and push her against it.

I took my hand from under her dress, and reached around to find the zipper at the back, which I quickly pulled down. The dress fell and pooled at her feet, and I stepped back to admire her.

She stood there in white, lacy underwear, looking absolutely perfect. Her face lit up in a gorgeous pink blush, and I reached out and cupped her face in my hand again. She looked up at me, and into my eyes, and I once again found myself realising exactly what I was doing.

As if I had been slapped, I stepped back, and looked away from her.

I felt her eyes on me, and I looked back at her face, careful not to look at her body again. She looked surprised, and worried, and worst of all, she looked hurt.

Of course she was hurt, I was taking advantage of her in the fucking store room. I was a damned idiot.

"I'm sorry, Isabella", I managed to croak out. And watched as a flash of something - pain? - worked it's way across her face. It was gone a moment later, and she nodded.

She moved forwards to grab her dress, and I sped past her, opened the door, and ran for my office.

I'd run away, all over again.

I was such a moron.

_**A/n: Oh dear. Stupid Edward. Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: Oh dear, stupid Edward's back. This kid needs to get his act together.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine in any way, shape or form.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Bella POV**_

My thoughts ranged between a simple 'what the hell?', and the more complex, 'what on earth is going on here?' as I stood in the store cupboard, having shoved my dress back on. I looked at the closed door that Edward had ran out of, and wondered what I was supposed to do now. I had no idea why he even stopped. From the stories I'd heard in the restroom, I'd been positive that Edward had taken at least three girls in this room. Why didn't he continue with me. It couldn't be the place…and nobody had interrupted us, but as soon as he'd managed to get my clothes off, he'd bolted. I had no idea what I'd done wrong.

My first thought was that I wasn't as attractive underneath my clothes, as I was with them on. Maybe he thought that I was really unattractive in my underwear? Maybe my underwear wasn't very nice? Maybe….maybe he just realised, once again, exactly who he was about to do, and decided that I wasn't appealing…again.

After ten minutes or so of worrying, I headed out of the back room, and back into the store, to take my turn at the counter. I took over from Jessica, who glared at me, because I was late, and spent the rest of my day dealing with customers, and customers with problems. I ate my lunch quickly out in my truck - deciding to bypass the staff break room for the day, just in case Edward was there, and gave me a 'look'.

I wasn't sure I could take his disgust twice in one day. By now I'd decided, of course, that it was definitely disgust that he'd felt before he left me. There was no other reason for him to flee so fast. No distractions…no, nothing. Just us two. And there was nothing wrong with him - I'd felt _him _against my belly as he pressed against me. Obviously, there was something wrong on my end. I just wished I knew what it was, so I could fix it.

Nowadays I was even more unsatisfied than I had been in the past. Now I had a slight idea of what I was missing, I missed it all the more. Real Edward had managed to take me far further than fantasy Edward had ever managed to.

Obviously, despite being a best selling author; my imagination was lacking.

I was beginning to feel more and more my fifteen year old self, when she walked into a Seattle bookshop shortly after arriving in Forks, and seeing that the cashier was the most attractive man…ever. She'd not seen him since, but had gone back many times to see if she could spot him. Unfortunately, she'd never seen him again, as he hadn't been serving. And eventually the shop shut down, and he was lost forever.

Come to think of it, he looked a bit like Edward. Just younger, and a lot more awkward. Plus, that kid had glasses, I was sure that Edward Cullen didn't wear glasses, since I'd never seen him in any. Surely contacts would ruin the intense green of his eyes if he wore them?

Obviously, they were not the same person.

They were both, however, two people in a very short list of men I'd ever liked in a romantic sense. Rosalie had always thought I was a little bit strange, or that my libido needed some serious oiling (she related everything to cars), since I seemed to have a non-existent sex drive. Of course I had no sex drive; I'd never had sex. The closest I'd ever been was blowing my prom date, hoping to get something in return.

I got nothing.

Unless you count some far-too-rough groping in the front seat of his car before he dropped me off.

Of course, we never saw each other again. To be honest, I never even wanted to go to prom; but my dad was 'worried' that I never got out of the house, so I'd given in to Mike Newton's ever-common advances, and told him I'd go to the bloody event.

At least he had fun.

I never saw him again after that, thank god, I had reason to believe that I might have ended up loosing my virginity to completely the wrong man. Rose gave me a different view of this, and told me that at least I would have lost it, and that that was a good thing. Personally, I thought she'd just lost her virginity to the wrong person, and was taking it out on me. But hey! That's what friends are for.

Besides, I was only too happy for Edward Cullen to take my virginity, if he ever managed it without running away. Until then I was quite happy…relatively happy…happy to be a twenty three year old virgin.

However, I'd decided a long while ago that twenty five was going to be my limit.

Maybe Rosalie was right, and I should start going out with her more; after all, I had once wanted to be engaged by this point in my life. I looked down at my hands and registered the lack of a ring…any ring. Hell, I was twenty three, and I didn't even have anyone I wanted to consider as being my boyfriend. There was nobody who wanted me; and the only person I wanted, was one I'd had a hopeless crush on for the last three years of my life, and who definitely didn't want _me._

Save for a couple of kisses and gropes.

To be honest, I didn't even know why I ever wanted him to lust after me. I always knew that even if he did, there would be no feeling there. But, as with all girls, I supposed that I just wanted to feel wanted by him.

I thought I would be different.

"Don't we all", came a soft voice from before me, and I suddenly realised that not only had I become lost in my thoughts whilst serving a customer; but I'd also just spoken out loud.

I blushed bright red.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed quickly, and looked down to find a pile of books that needed to be racked up. I immediately got to work, noticing in passing that they all had a common theme: Fashion. I looked up to find a tiny woman in front of the till. Her hair was cropped short, and black locks were sticking up in all directions. Her eyes were large, and blue; rimmed with impossibly long lashes. She had a wide smile spread across her face, and she was absolutely stunning.

"No problem", she said, smiling so wide that I got a glimpse of her shiny white teeth. "I'm Alice."

I smiled back at her slightly, my blush dying down.

"Bella", I told her, "nice to meet you, Alice".

"You look really pretty today", she carried on to say, "your new clothes and hair really suit you."

I felt my jaw slacken a little, before smiling brightly and genuinely back at her. I suddenly realised that I'd seen her before, around the shop. I was…flattered that somebody had noticed the change.

"T-thank you", I muttered back, stuttering a little. "I didn't think anybody would notice."

A high pitched giggle erupted from the woman's lips. It sounded like wind chimes, and I was reminded of Edward's musical laughter.

"Oh I hardly think that's the case", she replied, with a small smile, that looked almost like a smirk from an angle.

"Oh?" I questioned. Nobody else had mentioned my new look all day.

"Sure they have", she replied, twisting a short lock of hair around one of her tiny fingers. "Edward, for example, cannot take his eyes off you."

She gave me a wider smile, and beckoned me closer. When her lips were by my ear she muttered,

"not that he usually can or anything, but today he looks particularly enamoured with you."

The look on her face seemed genuine, but I couldn't help but laugh at her, muttering a quick 'sure', before handing her the bag of books.

"That'll be forty three dollars fifty", I told her, standing back, and thinking to myself that she was obviously an awesome liar.

And she was definitely pretty enough to be an actress.

"I mean it you know", she said, more seriously this time. "Unfortunately, my brother has never been very good at expressing himself. Good afternoon."

Then she turned on one of her ridiculously high heels, and left, turning back with a smile and a wave, as my mouth hung open wide enough to catch flies for a few moments, until,

"How attractive", a blonde woman said loudly as she waited for me to come to my senses. My jaw snapped shut, and I looked at my next customer.

"Sorry", I muttered, and quickly racked up her books; noticing that all of them contained the word 'sex'. _Classy, _I thought, before looking up and having a sense of Deja vouz as I recognised the woman from the day before. I smirked at her, noticing that she was looking around the store for something.

_She's got to be looking for Edward. _I thought, and smirked harder as I remember what he was doing to me yesterday, when she last came in. At the time, I'd been to distracted to pay too much attention to her, but she'd obviously come to look for him.

She huffed at me when I announced the price, before shoving some money at me and flouncing out of the shop.

Soon after the blonde left, I realised with dread that since I was to be the last one on the counter, I would have to take the earnings for the day into Edward's office…to Edward.

When the time came, I unlocked the till and took out the money tray, and then started my journey towards the third door on the back corridor; where the man was located. I stood outside of his door for several minutes, before I knocked and waited to be called in.

"Come in", I heard a velvety voice call, and I walked in quickly. I was shocked to see Edward at his desk, with his head in his hands. He looked distraught.

I walked up and placed the money on the desk before him, and stepped back.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly, suddenly very worried about my boss. I began to wonder whether maybe it wasn't me that was turning him off, but something completely unrelated. Edward rarely looked stressed or unhappy. The last time I'd seen him frowning was earlier this year when he bet his brother he could give up getting laid for lent. He'd made it, but only just.

I'd wanted to meet his older brother ever since. Unfortunately, according to Edward himself, his brother was not the 'bookish' type.

"I'm fine", I heard Edward croak. He didn't look up. "Have a good evening, Isabella."

I decided to take my leave. Obviously, I was not welcome in his office. So I quickly stepped out and walked back to my truck.

I decided to spend the evening with Rose.

_**A/n: Awhh, poor Edward is all sad and unhappy. What's going on there? And poor Bella, all confused and lonely. And YAY Alice is now in the story…what on earth is she going to get up to? Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: YAY! NEXT CHAPTER!!! What on earth will happen next? Thanks for all your reviews! I LOVE THEM! Keep them coming, my ego needs feeding…**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine! I just like to mess about with the characters a bit…**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Bella POV**_

Getting into my truck that night was a 'do I, don't I?' affair. On the one hand…I was worried about Edward. He had seriously looked unhappy back there in his office. And I was not the sort of person to cross to the other side of the road when somebody was in need of help…

…did Edward need help?

On the other hand, I was frustrated as hell. I mean, seriously, Edward, what the fuck? You got _so _close…then…nothing. I was sexually unsatisfied, oh yes, girls got that too. Plus, I was frustrated at the fact that he kept pulling away from me…and only me. Other girls? Sure, he went for them, he got them. But never me. He just left me there earlier, panting, and almost naked. The ass.

He'd got a peak at my goods, and I didn't even get a look under that shirt of his. Sure, I could see his muscle definition through that green number, and some of his gorgeous arms when he rolled the sleeves up. But it would have been damned nice to get a look under all that material, which was inconveniently placed between my eyes, and his body.

So I stood next to my truck for a total of ten minutes or so. Then, when I finally decided to go back in and see exactly what was wrong with my boss, I see him hurtling out of the back door, slamming it as he went. Then he yanked opened the door of his silver Volvo, got in, and slammed that after him too.

Then he drove out of the car park at a phenomenal speed, and I realised that I could no longer go and see what was wrong, since by the time I'd even gotten into my poor old truck, Edward would be half the way to Alaska.

My body shook in anger. _What the hell? Times three!_ I got inside my truck and started my slow journey to Rose's place.

All I was asking for was a good sexing! Seriously, no strings attached! I mean, sure, if he wanted a relationship, I'd be the first in line. But it wasn't as though I was suddenly going to believe we were halfway to marriage after a quick shag under the counter. I merely wanted to fuck him out of my system. And then perhaps change his name and write about how fucking amazing he was for my next novel.

Weren't guys supposed to like one night stands; string-free sex; lust-based unions of a sexual nature? I was pretty sure Edward had done, before now.

Come to think of it, I'd not seen him groping anyone else lately either; though perhaps I'd just not noticed, since my mind was constantly full of unfulfilled sexual fantasies about him.

Maybe the angel on his shoulder was finally winning some battles about how bad listless sex was. Fucking Angel; what sort of shit timing was this?

I attempted to speed up my driving in my anger, but unfortunately, my truck didn't do speed, so I slowed down in annoyance instead. It didn't have the same affect, I was sure.

I wondered whether Edward had wrapped himself and his cute little car around a tree like a pretzel yet.

I hoped not, he would be in even less of a shape to ravish me if he had. I'd have to work twice as hard, if he even managed to survive. _Bastard, dying before he'd even managed to get his hands in my bra._

I realised I was getting ahead of myself, and began to focus more on the road, and remembering how to get to Rosalie's house.

Of course, you know when you've had a bad day when your BFF isn't around for you to complain to, and thus Rosalie wasn't in when I called upon her that evening.

I went home exhausted, annoyed, frustrated, and with nobody's shoulder to cry on.

Stupid Edward.

_**Edward POV**_

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. And stupider still.

These were the thoughts that ran through my head as I cradled it in my hands. My elbows rested on my desk; and I wished I could be anywhere else. I'd been sitting behind my desk, sulking, for the last few hours. It was now the end of the day. Bella had walked in three minutes ago and deposited the takings from the day before me.

I'd been an ass. I'd not even bothered to say more than the situation demanded.

_I should have asked her. _

Of course I should have asked her. I should have asked her the first time I saw her. Not that she'd have said yes, but I should have gone out of my way to speak to her more. I should have asked her out instead of giving her the damn job.

I could have provided for her. It's not as if I was poor.

I'd been adopted as a child, and my rather large inheritance had only been dipped into when I'd first needed to rent out a store. _This _store. As soon as I began making enough money, I'd stopped using my inheritance to pay the bills, and begun paying them myself.

I was left very wealthy.

Of course, this was only helped on by the fact that Carlisle and Esme, my adopted parents, spoiled me rotten; along with my two other adopted siblings, who'd become so close to me that they had truly become my _real _siblings. My little sister, Alice, never told anybody we were adopted: She believed that we were supposed to have been real siblings; and that fate had brought us together.

So her big brothers went along with this, and didn't tell anybody either. It was better this way, everybody always commented on how wonderful our little family was. It made us all proud. I, personally, thought that our little group was the best family anybody could ask for. I loved them all dearly.

I wanted to make Bella part of that family: as my partner, my counterpart…my _wife. _I'd wanted that since I was seventeen.

My siblings seemed to have found their own happiness in others now. My little sister had fallen for my best friend, Jasper Whitlock, during high school, and they were rushing down the road towards marriage, kids, and a double grave. My elder brother had also come home recently claiming to have found the 'love of his life'.

Needless to say, I was a little bit jealous.

Apparently even my older brother was doing the right thing somewhere; since he'd actually managed to establish a relationship with somebody…a relationship that was longer than a grand night in bed.

_Of course!_

I found the solution to my problems staring me right in the face.

I would seek advice from somebody who had managed to woo their beloved into a relationship…even after being a playboy.

Luckily, I had the perfect role model in mind.

My brother, Emmett Cullen.

_**A/n: Mmm. So yeah, review? Good? No good? Tell all…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n: Wahoo. More! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, in any way, shape, or form!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Edward POV**_

Traffic is a bitch.

It is mere coincidence that I happen to be a fucking fantastic driver, or it might have taken an hour or so to get to Port Angeles from Seattle. I made the journey in half that, and it was still too bloody slow. Especially since I had the fucking stupid idea of washing my car last night, and only remembered to bring one CD into the car this morning.

And I was not in the mood to listen to the fucking Dixie Chicks.

Damn Alice, switching CD cases; the only nasty habit that ever really actually pissed me off. All I wanted to do was listen to some hardcore rock heroes, and what do I get? Stand by your fucking man.

I ended up driving in silence: for once, even the classical radio channel had nothing decent playing. This did absolutely nothing for my foul mood. I pulled up outside Emmett's apartment block, an got in the lift; pressing the number for the top floor - flashy git had the penthouse.

When the elevator 'dinged', and the doors opened, I stepped out and walked across the pointless corridor (nobody else lived on the top floor), and pushed the door right open. Only to find myself face to face with a very unattractive sight.

Emmett, who was clearly not wearing anything, was lying on his back across the coffee table; spanking the arse of a gorgeous blonde, who was riding him, whilst screaming out obscenities, _loudly. _

I pretty much ran back out of the apartment after that.

That'll teach me to knock before entering.

Apparently, I had just indirectly met Emmett's beloved Rosalie. Or so I hoped; I knew as well as anyone how much of a playboy Emmett used to be. Hell, he was worse than me - he was just better at covering it all up. I prayed, as I made my way back out of the building, that I would be able to look Rosalie in the eyes next time I saw her, without blushing. _Shit._

Needless to say, I decided not to hang around long, and headed back to Seattle, to my house. Oh yes, a house, and I called _Emmett _a flashy git. Personally, I'd never been able to stomach flats: I didn't like renting from somebody else, so I bought my own house as fast as possible. A mortgage was better than paying some nasty landlord. I liked my freedom.

I decided that the evening was going to be best spent with a bottle of something strong, and my piano. So I grabbed the first thing I found in my liqueur cupboard, and sat down at the stool of my baby, and let my fingers do the talking.

I woke up late the next morning, with a blinding headache, a crick in my neck, back, leg, and spine; oh and the worst breath imaginable. I looked at the clock, which read eight forty five, and cursed all good ideas at the times: like getting absolutely sloshed at my piano.

I pulled myself up off the hard wood, accidentally knocking down my empty bottles from the night before, and managed to get myself into the shower. After quickly scrubbing up, then cleaning my teeth three times, I dressed in some slacks and a shirt. I hoped I looked presentable, but I didn't bother to check the mirror, it'd only make me feel ten times worse.

I grabbed my keys and headed out towards my car; which took me to a coffee shop, then work, with some serious black coffee in hand.

After downing the coffee whilst in my car, in the car park, I headed into the store from the back, hoping that I wasn't making too much of a spectacle of myself, whilst not really caring either. My head hurt like a bitch, and I really shouldn't have bothered coming in. However, the thought of seeing Bella's gorgeous arse, breasts, back, feet, hands, arms, face, shoulders and hair was enough to drag me back from the inner circles of hell: so in I went.

As luck would have it, I got three steps into the building before making an absolute ass of myself in front of my beautiful Bella. I was just making my way to my office when I saw her rounding the end of the corridor, and coming towards me.

"Edward!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw me, and I sighed in contentment on hearing a slight hint of worry in her gorgeous voice. "Are you okay?"

Then, for some really odd reason, I decided it would be a great idea to stick my tongue out at her: so I did, before dragging myself into my office, and shutting the door.

Then I heard her gorgeous giggles from the corridor, and couldn't help but smile a little bit. At least I'd made her laugh.

It was at that point, however, that I wondered whether I wasn't still a little bit drunk. I had no idea what I'd drunk last night, or how much of whatever it was: but apparently, it had been a lot, because I couldn't remember anything past sitting down on my stool, bottle in hand.

I was just rocking backwards and forwards in my fancy leather chair when an angel walked into the room. I knew she was an angel, because people aren't ever that beautiful in real life: and she was carrying what looked like medication and a glass of water.

I was very close to kissing the angel.

"Here you go, Edward", she said, and I grinned stupidly up at Bella, who was apparently the mother hen of the day. She reached out for my hand, and placed two small pills in it, before closing my fist, and shoving it back towards me.

"Take these, and drink all of the water." She said, and I did it immediately, pausing for less than a second to wonder if she was trying to poison me. The water felt amazing going down my sore throat, and my head suddenly became a little sharper.

Before my buzz came back as soon as the water was finished. I placed the glass back on the desk with a 'clink', and smiled up at Bella again, who looked down at me with a small smile of her own. My eyes found a life of their own then, and found themselves focusing on the way Bella's latest dress - a gorgeous white number, tightly wrapped around her perfect breasts. I felt my mouth begin to water.

"You know, it's not a good idea to go and get drunk on a work night, Edward." Bella carried on, her tone was condescending.

"Yes, it is", I replied, my bottom lip jutting out, and crossing my arms like a child.

"No", she replied, "it's _not." _

She was glaring at me a little by now, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll prove it", I told her, and her eyes widened a little bit.

"Hmm?" She hummed under her breath. She too crossed her arms, which emphasised her delicious tits, and an onslaught of fantasies overtook me.

"Tonight", I said, "Bella Swan, _you _are going to get absolutely sloshed. We both will, actually. I think it's a great idea."

Then I walked out of the office, and into the back room, deciding that now I was here I might as well make myself useful.

_**Bella POV**_

I'd never actually noticed Edward looking very ill before: but I realised as soon as I saw him that morning that he was suffering from a major hang over. When he stuck his tongue out at me in a very un-Edward-like fashion, I realised that he was actually, probably still a little bit drunk. I wondered how much he'd had to drink the night before.

So, like the nice person I was, I brought him the good stuff with water, and made him swallow the medication like a little boy. Then I gave him a lecture; and that's when things started to go down hill.

"_I'll prove it", he said._

He'd told me I was going to get absolutely sloshed. Of course, I didn't believe him. I'd never been drunk in my life. I was the good kid. Of course, I'd never known Edward to be drunk before either. I'd assumed that he did go out and drink, of course, but I just couldn't imagine him drinking when I tried to put it together in my head.

But obviously, Edward had. Last night.

And he wanted to get drunk again, tonight.

I was almost positive that he wasn't going to want to later in the day however, and so I got back to work.

But then, when I finished for the day at seven, Edward turned up, a gorgeous crooked grin spread across his features. He leant across the counter to speak to me. I'd just finished with the till and was about to bring it into his office.

"You ready to go, Isabella?" he drawled at me.

"I don't think this is a very good idea", I told him. He pulled the tray from the till away from me, and walked off down the hall. I watched as he shoved the thing away in his safe, grabbed his coat, and walked out of the building. He locked it as soon as I was out. I headed towards my truck, before I felt a hand on my upper arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, and I gestured helplessly to my truck. He shook his head, and pulled me back towards his Volvo, and I struggled not to hyperventilate. I was going to be in Edward Cullen's car.

_Nobody _got to be in Edward Cullen's shiny silver Volvo. Any girl he decided to go home with had the honour of taking him: or he followed them in his car. Nobody actually sat in the passengers seat.

And yet, he opened the door and ushered me in, before closing it behind me, and making his way around to the driver's side. I watched as he got himself inside, and behind the wheel. He quickly started the vehicle up, and began to make his way out of the car park; leaving my beloved truck behind…all alone.

"What about my truck?" I asked him.

"Get a taxi in tomorrow. Live a little." He replied, and I shut my mouth. It wasn't as if I'd ever done anything much like this before. I'd accompanied Rosalie to clubs before…but over the weekend…and not wearing my nice new clothes.

This was on a different level. I was going to a club with Edward.

I blanched a little as we journeyed, wondering whether Edward would abandon me once we were there for somebody else. Some leggy blonde in a short skirt…or some exotic beauty. I gulped, and fidgeted. I wondered whether I should ask him to stop at home so I could grab some more appropriate club wear. Rosalie had seen fit to make sure my wardrobe had several very skimpy outfits.

But before I knew it, Edward was pulling into a parking space, then helping me out of the car. He grinned at me, and pulled me along into a club behind him. I barely saw the sign that read 'Twilight' on the wall outside in flashy neon lights.

I found myself being pulled along to a table at the back of the club. It was secluded and dark, and had a 'reserved' sign stuck in the middle. Edward removed it and gave it to a passing waitress, who smiled at him and asked him his name. She nodded when he did, and went away to get whatever drinks Edward had apparently ordered for us.

I sat awkwardly next to Edward, who leant back and appeared to be taking in the atmosphere, and watching the dancing that was taking place on the floor before us. Though personally I wouldn't have called it dancing, I would have called it having sex with clothes on. Finally, the woman returned ten minutes later with a tray full of different coloured drinks: none of which I knew the name of. Edward shoved some money at her before I had the chance to even reach for my purse, which was shoved into my bra for safekeeping, and she disappeared.

Then he turned to me, grinning.

"So, which one first, Isabella?" He asked, gesturing to all of the glasses. I grabbed the nearest one hesitantly, and brought the rim to my lips. I took a tiny sip, and he rolled his eyes. The taste was nice, so I took bigger sips, and before I knew it, all of the liquid was gone. I looked up to see Edward smirking, and finishing another of the drinks. We put our glasses down together, and he passed me another.

"Edward…I…"I muttered, but he pushed the glass to my lips, and I ended up drinking it anyway. It was even nicer than the last one, so I finished it quicker.

Half an hour later found me and Edward still sitting at the table, surrounded by empty glasses, and laughing our asses off. I'd never known that Edward was so funny.

"And then…" Edward said, breaking out into peels of laughter. "And then…"

He tried again.

"An the wha?" I slurred back, I didn't handle my drink as well as him, apparently. He took the last gulp from the last unfinished glass on the table, and set it down.

"And then…" he said again, "I don't know."

He looked really confused then, and I laughed at him. Then he joined in, and we laughed together until my stomach ached.

"You're funny", I grinned stupidly at him.

"No you're mommy", he told me, sticking his finger in my face.

"No, no, no", I tried again. "You're _funny." _

"Oh yeah", he smiled, "you're pretty too,"

I couldn't bring myself to correct him this time. My heart beat faster. Then he got another faraway look on his face.

"Let's dance." He said, and I drunkenly agreed. He hauled me through the tables to the dance floor and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"Don't kno ho to dance", I muttered in his ear, and he giggled back at me. _Giggled!_

"I'll teach you", he whispered back into my ear, his warm breath hot against the outer shell. My legs almost gave out.

Then he turned me around and pressed my back against his chest, and slipped his hands down to grip my waist. I felt his knee slip between my legs, and I lent back into him. I didn't know what to do with my arms, so I let them hang by my side, as Edward moved me.

Then he moved his hands from my waist, and moved my hands back so they were gripping his hips, and he rested his back on mine. He moved with the music, and my body couldn't help but follow. I vaguely wondered whether we looked like those people who were looking very…intimate…around us.

After a short while he pulled me around and back into his arms again. I let him pull my leg up, and smiled as he rested my thigh against his hip. He reached out and pulled me closer onto him, and lent backwards. My arms snaked their way around his neck, and I rested my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat fast. I felt our bodies ripple together as he moved us to the beat.

Eventually that song ended, and they started playing something slower. Edward pulled me off him, but wrapped me in his arms, and pulled me flush against him. We moved around slowly in circles, and halfway through he dropped his head, and his lips began to caress my neck. Soft touches became kisses, which evolved into open mouthed kisses down my skin; sending my mind into a slow frenzy. I was hardly in a state of mind to question him.

"Want…so bad…Bella." He groaned as he carried out his ministrations, and I just let myself moan loudly as he worked his way up and down. My head swung to the side to give him more skin to ravish.

His hands moved down my back as he kissed me, and finally rested on my butt, squeezing every now and then, and causing to moan even louder. Finally, he brought his delicious lips to my own, and I swiftly let his tongue sweep into my mouth. He tasted like a mixture of the drinks we'd had earlier, and I gently sucked on his tongue, determined to taste the _Edward _which lurked somewhere underneath.

Before I knew that was happening, I found myself in a taxi with Edward, who was all over me during the short journey to a house on the outskirts of Seattle. He shoved some money at the driver, and rested both of his hands on my ass as I got out of the taxi. He killed two birds with one stone by groping me and pushing me forwards at the same time.

I giggled as it took him several attempts to put the key in the lock, and open the front door.

He grabbed my hand and yanked me up the stairs; which we fell on several times, giggling to ourselves.

We burst through a door into a dark blue room, and then everything went black.

_**A/n: Ooohh, dear. Bad Edward, getting Bella (and himself) all drunk. TUT, TUT!!! Review! Long enough?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: More, already, addicted to writing. Ahaha. Enjoy and reviewww!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Edward POV.**_

I woke up feeling really fucking uncomfortable, and wondering where in the hell I was. I managed to open my eyes, and found, to my immense displeasure, that there was light all around me.

It took me several tries to open them properly, and when I did, I wasn't sure whether to cry with joy, or unhappiness. I had no idea how she'd gotten there, but Bella Swan was tangled up in me. This usually would have been a fantastic feeling; but we were lying in a really awkward way. My legs were jutting out at odd angles, and her knee was resting just underneath my crotch: her other leg was trapped underneath mine. My neck was bent out of shape because my head was turned away from my body, towards Bella; whose head was resting just underneath mine. One of her arms was underneath my neck, which wasn't helping. And the other one…

…was clasping mine in a death grip above my head. My bicep was aching.

But I didn't want to let go.

_Fuck. _I thought to myself, and wondered how the hell I was supposed to move without waking her up. This was going to be really fucking awkward.

But as it turns out, Bella is a heavy sleeper. I managed to get off her, and out of her clutches, _and _move her into my bed, and she still didn't wake up. I grabbed two glasses of water, and a box of hangover friendly pills from my bathroom, and put them on my bedside table. I downed my own glass with my pills, and yanked off my uncomfortable clothes from the day before. Then I decided to clean my teeth. I did so, before giving into temptation and slipping into bed with Bella: who looked like a fucking goddess when she slept.

I figured that if she didn't know I hadn't ended up like this last night, it wouldn't hurt her to wake up to me in my boxers. So I selfishly pulled her small, sleeping frame into my arms, and warmed myself with her heated flesh. She felt divine against me, and I wanted to have her next to me like that always. I shivered every time I felt her sweet breath on my chest. Her gorgeous hair tickled my bare skin, and her arms wrapped around my as she slept.

She was a hugger.

I couldn't help but smile my biggest smile, and sigh happily as she wrapped herself securely around me, and shifted in her sleep to get as close as possible. I ran my hand through her hair, and I kissed the top of her head gently, before falling asleep again.

_Who the hell needs work anyway?_

_**Bella POV**_

I'd never woken up in a strange place before - unless you count the hospital, which hasn't been a strange place since I was about four or so; it had become more of a home for me than my father's house. But Rosalie had told me about the feeling many times in the past. So when I woke up with a blinding headache, in a room I didn't recognise, wrapped around somebody else, who was sleeping soundly, I didn't panic.

Well, at least not _much._

I decided to examine myself first, rather than who I was with, or where I was, so I looked down, and found that I was still wearing all of my clothes - so it was unlikely that I'd slept with anyone. Especially since I was still wearing panties. I could tell, because my dress had ridden up to my waist, and I could see the lacy blue boy shorts from my vantage point.

Next, I decided to examine who I was with. There was a pale white chest before me: and it was absolutely perfect. Perfect, defined muscles, and no hair save for a small trail from his belly button and into his boxers…lovely dark blue boxers. We matched.

I managed to shift myself out of the person's grasp enough to move upwards and see the face that was resting on the pillow at the top of the bed.

It was Edward.

Edward _fucking _Cullen.

And once again, it looked like we hadn't actually fucked.

I couldn't help but sit up a little, and examine him as he slept. I loved the way his gorgeous copper hair looked splayed out against his white pillows, and the way his hard features softened as he slept. I couldn't help but lift the blankets slightly to take in the full length of his body, which was garbed only in those lovely blue boxer shorts. His figure was lithe, and his muscles small, but defined. His skin was flawless: the lucky sod.

"Like what you see?" A deep voice grumbled, and I gasped, and dropped the duvet back over his body, blushing bright red. I looked back at his face to see one eye cracked open, and a small smirk on his perfect, pink lips.

"Don't let me stop you, Isabella", he whispered seductively, and I blushed harder, wishing I could remember more of the night before.

An onslaught of memories attacked me in a hurry, and the last thing I could remember was coming into the room and falling down: though obviously we'd moved from our place by the door.

"Err…I…" I stuttered when I saw Edward was still looking at me; both eyes opened now. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Oh, fuck it", is what he said, before reaching out and grabbing me. He pulled me down on top of him, so we were both tangled up in the sheets on the bed. Somehow, his lips found my own, and we began a frenzied kiss. My hands found their way to his gorgeous bed-hair, and his arms wrapped around me. I ended up lying on top of him; with one thigh either side of his legs, which were wrapped in more duvet.

I tried to press harder into him as his tongue swept into my mouth, but I whimpered when I couldn't get any closer because of the sheets. Then he pushed me off him, only to drag me under the sheets with him. This time, he pressed my back down onto the bed, and slung his leg over mine. My head was elevated on the pillow, and his forearm slipped behind my neck; he balanced so that he wasn't putting any of his weight on me, and cupped my cheek with his spare hand.

"Bella", he whispered each time he pulled away for a breath. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

I hated being so near to him, and yet not touching him fully; so I pulled his body down on mine, so he was almost crushing me beneath him. I felt his hard length pressing into my belly, and the feeling was glorious. My hands explored the expanse of his back…I was pretty much in heaven.

Heaven got better when his hands slipped down and palmed their way up my thighs, which I wrapped around his waist, and pulled myself closer to him. I ground myself into his length, and groaned with him. Easily, he pushed me off and changed how we sat again. This time, he sat up with his back against the headboard. I straddled his legs. Our lips were still engaged in a furious battle for dominance. Of course, he was winning: not that I cared.

He broke away and began to place open mouthed kisses down my neck again. He reached my pulse and sucked hard on the spot, which almost made me orgasm on the spot. Then he worked his way around my shoulders; slipping the straps of my dress down as he went.

He slipped a finger under the top of my dress, and pulled the V in the front down further, so he could place kisses in the crevice between my breasts, before licking a long line upwards. Then his hands landed on my chest.

_Oh, _those _hands._

First, he massaged my breasts through the thin material of the dress; pressing so gently into them, and bringing my nipples to hardened peaks. Then, without warning, he yanked down the material, and took them, in all their nakedness, into his cool hands. I couldn't put a name to all the things that he did then. Rolling them between his fingertips, pinching them gently, flicking them…

Then, when I thought it couldn't get any better, he lent down and pulled one of my pebbled nipples into his mouth; sucking gently, and causing my panties to get significantly more wet than they already were. He did the same with the other.

If I'd known foreplay could feel so good, I would have done this a long time ago.

But then, of course, the fucking phone rang.

Edward released my nipple with a soft 'pop', and mumbled something unintelligible against my skin, before yanking me forwards, so my wet breasts were resting against his hard chest. My lips found his shoulder and kissed him gently there, as he wrapped an arm around my waist; using the other to reach over and grab his phone.

"What?" He snapped into it as soon as he picked it up.

"No", he said, more softly this time, "no…why?"

I kissed along his shoulder, and he pulled me closer as he listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"Oh", he whispered this time. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's fine…I'll come." I looked up to see Edward's face, it was twisted in worry. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him with all I could muster. His arm tightened around me even more, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Give me an hour", he told the person on the phone. "I'm on my way."

Then he hung up, and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, rubbing my hand up and down his bicep. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"One of my old friends has…died. That was his wife on the phone. She needs me to go over and help her with some stuff." He replied. My eyes widened in horror. He reached down and pulled my dress back up over my breasts, and leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips. "I have to go".

I nodded at him, mutely, and pulled myself up off him, but he pulled me back when I tried to get up.

"Stay here", he told me, and I nodded, watching him leave the room. He took some clothes, and didn't come back until he was dressed.

"Use whatever you want here", he told me, leaning against the doorframe. "I don't know when I'll be back, but you can wait here if you want. If not, there's money in the bedside table, you can get yourself a taxi."

I nodded at him, and he left, with one last look at me as he disappeared from the door.

I leant back against the pillow and fell back to sleep.

_**A/n: Awh. Poor Edward. Uh oh, though, who's coming into the story next? Ooohh….I wonder…who were Edward's school friends…mmm? Review…and you might find out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: Ohhh, cannot resist writing today. It was this or the Sauna; and I really, really cannot be bothered to walk to the sauna.**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**By the way…Oooohh, burn, nobody guessed the friend right! Ahaha. So close though, some of you…**_

_**Ner, ner, ner, ner nerrrr!!!**_

_**Gosh, I'm SO immature today.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**Should I start putting warnings here or something: SMEX. MUCH SMEX. OKAI? **_

_**Mmm. Don't read if you don't like sexy time, and language. And Edward, not wearing much….drool….**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Edward POV**_

Perhaps it was wrong of me, but I was more upset at being pulled away from Bella, than I was at the death of an old school friend.

An old school friend who liked nothing more than to get me into heaps of trouble; oh, and the guy who helped me get my awful reputation off the ground. I'd been cursing him since Bella came back into my life, and began to work with me at the shop - maybe Karma had finally caught up with him.

People might think I'm disrespectful, but they didn't know the guy.

James Chase had been the most dangerous kid on the block since he was old enough to beat off the previous bullies that ruled the streets of Seattle. His little gang had presided over the city domain since he was fourteen years old.

The gang they'd had to beat off to pronounce themselves king of the Seattle streets was Volterra; Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Three thirty year old men, who'd never been seen since. They'd had their asses totally busted by James and his buddies; who quickly became pretty famous. In high school, James had made a name for himself as the 'tracker', because of his perfected gift of being able to track down the easiest lay around.

He'd been one of my few friends in high school; but even then I'd known he was dangerous.

He was a drop out, so I didn't see much of him, but when I did, I was always landed right in the shit. Alice always told me I was lucky I was so fast on my feet; or I'd have ended up in a cell. This was true, even with my speed I was lucky not to get caught.

I got hooked up with James because he was one of the few people who would talk to me when I first arrived. The school I attended was small, and the people stuck up. The majority of them had lived in the area a long while, and all knew each other - they didn't know me. Back then, I was the geeky kid that nobody wanted to be associated with.

Save for James.

James, Victoria, and Laurent.

At the time, I'd needed them. And now it looked like payback time had come. I'd not spoken with any of them since I'd come back from college the last time. He'd just married Victoria; and was cheating on her twenty four, seven. She was doing the same thing right back; mostly with Laurent. She tried to get me, but I was never into that shit. I wouldn't touch anyone who was involved.

I didn't want to be involved with them, any of them, in any way. Having the reputation of a womanizer was bad enough - I wasn't going to slap a 'gang member' onto the end of that. Edward 'Womanizing Gang Member' Cullen - Bella never would have come near me.

Trust _them _to be the ones to interrupt Bella and I. I wondered what Victoria was doing calling me of all people anyway.

I pulled up outside a block of flats, and made my way up to the top floor, nodding to the several people I passed.

I didn't bother to knock on the door, I just let myself in: they'd never had any shame.

"Eddie!" A voice screeched when I walked in and shut the door behind me. I found myself pushed backwards as a redhead flung herself into my arms. I took the time to notice her wide grin, and her tearless eyes; despite the fact that she'd sounded like she was sobbing down the phone.

"Oh Eddie!" She cried, before I could say anything. "I'm so upset! I'm so glad you've come to _comfort _me."

Her voice began to get suggestive, and I felt nauseous. She had _got_ to be kidding me. I unlocked her arms from around her neck, and pushed her away as she began rubbing her chest against my own. I'd never felt less hard in my life. And that was surprising, considering I'd never been harder than I was earlier that morning, in bed with Bella.

"Please, Eddie!" she cried out to me, as if us sleeping together was a common occurrence. She batted her spider-leg eyelashes at me, and I fought a grimace. She was a catlike woman, with nice features, and a gorgeous figure. Which, I noticed, was dressed in extravagant underwear, and a white dressing gown that hung open at the front.

"No, Victoria. What did you need help with?" I asked her; desperate to get down to business, then get out.

Her eyes widened, and filled with water. Her lips stayed pursed though, which told me that Victoria was faking. I knew her well enough to know that when the waterworks came on for real, her bottom lip trembled like an earthquake. James made jokes about it when we were younger.

"I just…I just wanted….wanted some company!" She pretended to sob, reaching up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, which stayed suspiciously dry.

"Not _that _sort of company, Victoria", I told her firmly. Her husband had just died, and I had Bella Swan, love of my life, possibly waiting in bed for me. I'd never been less interested in a woman before.

She looked like she was going to try another tactic, so I turned on my heel and walked away, slamming the door behind me. I raced to get downstairs. Victoria was fast, and there was no way I was going to let her catch me. I legged it into my Volvo, and sped away from the flat.

I would change my number later, just in case I didn't want to get guilted into visiting her again.

I sped as fast as I could back towards me house, and Bella. On the way, I quickly phoned my brother, and asked him to go help out at the shop. He agreed, since he was currently bored, with absolutely nothing to do; and I was two staff members down.

I'd give him some free porn for his time.

Hell, he'd probably just _take _it.

I made it back home in record time, and heard my tyres squeal on the road as I stopped. I rushed inside as fast as my legs could carry me, and took the stairs three at a time. Then I slowly edged back into my bedroom as I saw a lump in the bed. My heart leapt - Bella had stayed.

Granted, she'd probably just fallen back to sleep as soon as I'd left, and hadn't yet had the chance to panic and run like the wind; because I am a well known fuck and run guy, however, the fact that she was there was enough to make me happy for the rest of eternity…maybe.

I began to walk towards the bed when I felt my foot land on something. I reached down and picked up a tiny little purse, with little Forever Friends designs all over it (I recognised them only because I grew up with Alice). The cuteness made me grin. I walked over and placed it on the beside table, and stood next to the bed to watch Bella sleep.

I was now Bella Swan's official stalker.

I lent down to press a chaste kiss against her forehead, which was peeking out from below the cover, grinned to myself, and walked back downstairs; with a newfound determination to show off my breakfast making skills.

I just wished I _had _breakfast making skills.

_**A/n: Teehee. Well, well, well, well, well. REVIEW?!?!?! Please?! It makes me happy?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n: YAY! FINALLY! AN UPDATE! - is what you should be thinking. Ahahaa.**_

_**This chapter is most definitely dedicated to ssherrill115 who has been rightfully kicking my ass for an update! Thanks for getting me back on track with this fic! Ahahaa…and sorry I didn't update yesterday for you…I TRIED! Seriously…then I got pulled away by real life…but yeah, this one's for you, hope you enjoy it! Ahaha…**_

_**If anyone fancies doing some Beta Reading for me, drop me a line okay?**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight? Not mine, sorry.**_

_**Warnings: This fic is rated M for a reason, okay? SEXYTIMMMEE! (Soon, I promise!)**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Bella POV**_

"I don't even know what a seven inch pan _is!" _Edward's voice was soft, but frantic. I was walking down the stairs when I heard him. I quietly made my way to the bottom, and stood standing at the door, pleasantly surprised that he was back - I hadn't been asleep for long.

I watched and listened to a few clangs and bangs as Edward searched through a cupboard, and finally produced a pan…but it was a bit bigger than seven inches. I watched him stick it on the hob, and smiled as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his perfect nose. As he reached upwards his shirt rose to reveal a sliver of silvery skin that had my mouth watering.

"Okay, okay. What now?" He hissed into the phone. "Uh, huh. Uh, huh."

I watched in amusement as he stuck what looked like a random square of butter into the pan, and turned the heat on. He did some stuff with a tablespoon, and a bowl which appeared to have some mixture or something in it. I had no idea what it was, but I had some idea.

"Why?" He suddenly exclaimed into the phone. "That's _ridiculous_!"

I held in bouts of laughter as he pinched the bridge of his nose again, ran his hand through his hair, then cursed, looking at his hand, and rinsed it under water. There was now batter in his hair - yup, he was definitely trying to make pancakes. I heard him huff, and watched him smear some butter around the pan with kitchen paper.

"Yeah, I got it…I _know. _Yes, okay. Fine. Then what?"

He grabbed a ladle from the counter, and dipped it into his bowl, then poured it into the pan. I lent against the door, and watched him.

"Huh? Oh!" He suddenly started to tip the pan from side to side, spilling some of the mixture as it slopped around. He managed to get some on his hand, and he jumped, almost throwing the pan away, because the mixture was a little bit warm. I held back a snigger.

After a couple of minutes of cooking, he grabbed a palette knife, and tried to turn the pancake over. Unfortunately, he'd not got the right technique, and managed to only flip half of it. He sighed loudly and turned the other half over as well. He let it cook for a few seconds, before lifting the pan, and dumping the pancake onto a plate to his left. Then he shoved the pan back onto the hob.

"Thanks, yeah, by mom." I suppressed one final giggle as he flipped his phone shut, and shoved it back into his back pocket. I watched him pick up the plate and examine the food that was sitting on it.

"Great presentational skills," I teased, but obviously he wasn't prepared to see me, since he dropped the plate, which promptly smashed on the floor as he jumped backwards.

I couldn't hold in my laughter any more, and found myself bent over at the waist, and in hysterics. Edward just stood there looking embarrassed. He was…_blushing?!_

I suddenly wished very much that I had my camera.

Finally, when my peals of laughter had died down, he let out a loud sigh, and crouched down to gather the pieces of the broken plate, and pancake that littered the floor.

"I suppose my attempts at breakfast _are _pretty pathetic, huh?" He muttered softly. The tone of his voice was so sad my heart felt ready to break. I walked up to him and joined him in his crouching, suddenly very aware that I was wearing a wrinkled white dress that I had slept in, and that I'd yet to have a shower, or clean my teeth.

"It was very sweet of you to try," I told him with a small smile, reaching out to clasp his hand in mine for a moment, and wondering whether this was appropriate…or whether he was even interested in me this morning.

He looked up at me, and this time there was something different in his eyes. Having picked up all of the broken plate and pancake, he stood up again, and walked over to stick it all in the bin. Then he made his way over to the table at the side of the room, and sat down on one of the wooden chairs that were clustered around it. Once there, he ran both hands through his gorgeous copper locks, and leaned an elbow on the table.

"God, Bella." He muttered softly, "I always seem to get it wrong with you. Every _damn _time. Maybe this is retribution."

I walked over to him, intending to ask him what he was talking about, but as soon as I got close enough, he reached out suddenly and grabbed me, turned me around, and pulled me backwards onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and crushed me back into his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Retribution?" I questioned softly.

"Yeah," he whispered softly. Then he shifted a little. His head moved, and I felt his forehead fall and drop so it settled just under the bottom of my neck, at the top centre of my back. His arms wrapped squeezed more tightly around my waist, and he clung to me. "For being such a womanizing pig. It all goes wrong with the only girl I've ever _wanted _to be with."

I bit my lip. He wanted to be with me?

Be with me _how?_

"You…want to be with me?" I asked him hesitantly. He groaned.

"More than anything," he whispered, and began to place sweet kisses along my bare shoulders.

"Then why did you never bother with me before!" I exclaimed, using all of my stubborn strength to pull myself from his lap, "you kept sleeping with other people instead! You never even _tried _to touch me!"

His eyes widened to the size of small plates, and he stood up as well, his frame towering over me in a way that might have been almost scary, if I hadn't been so pissed.

"I don't think you understand," he said softly, his voice cracking a little, I decided to cut him off before he said anything more.

"I don't see what else there is to understand, Edward, you've only wanted to fuck me since I started wearing nice clothes!"

He balked, and I turned to leave; I made it about one and a half steps before his hand wrapped around my wrist, and he pulled he back to face him - his eyes captured mine before he spoke.

"I don't want to fuck you, Bella," he hissed, "I just want to make love to you."

_**A/n: Oh yes, I couldn't resist. I love cliff hangers. Mwhaha. Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll update real quickly this time…seriously! I KNOW this is really short, and nowhere near as awesome as it should have been, but the next chapter will be MEGA LONG….or at least, I'll try to make it mega long….PROMISE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n: Hey people! If you're reading Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, you'll probably know already that I have been uber-ill, and have thus not been reading and writing, and such; and have instead been hauled up in bed with my collection of movies-with-gorgeous-men-in, and glasses of ice….and that's my excuse for not updating! Sorry people!**_

_**This chapter goes out once again for ssherrill 115 who kicks ass (mostly mine), and who's review-blog you should go and visit, at www(dot)southernfanfictionreview(dot)blogspot(dot)com okay?**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Bella POV**_

"_I don't want to fuck you, Bella. _

"_I just want to make love to you."_

One thing about me, which might be good, or bad, but it really depends on the situation, is that I procrastinate over decision making. In my head, I go over every possible little outcome, and think about every little thing that could go wrong, or right, and how to make things that are wrong or right, better or…not so better. But whatever, the point is, I suck at fast decisions, I'd never have made a leader.

But for the first time in my life, at Edward Cullen's house, I made a damned quick decision, and I even managed to stick to it. Actually, it might just have been an instinct, fight or flight, if you will. In that case, I chose the latter option, because my mind came to one conclusion: _Run. _

And that's exactly what I did. Within three or four seconds I'd flung myself out into the hallway, swung the door open, and thrown myself out of it and onto the street. It turned out that Edward lived in a pretty posh part of the Seattle outskirts. I took the time to observe this as I ran as fast as possible down the road, I noticed because of the lack of cracks in the pavement, something I was thankful for, since it meant that I managed not to trip.

Luckily, Edward lived pretty near to the end of the road, and I turned round a corner to spot a phone box. I reached it in moments, yanked open the door, and grabbed the heavy black mechanism from it's holder, and thanked god for reverse charges as I dialled.

"_Hello, and welcome to reverse charges," _a chipper voice announced, _"Please enter the number you want to call with the area code, please not mobile phones will not apply." _I punched the numbers onto the cool buttons before me, and panicked as a million years passed before the woman's voice came on again.

"_The number you have dialled has been recognised, we are now connecting your call, please hold." _I tapped my feet against the floor, and glanced back over my shoulder, thankful that I couldn't see Edward - apparently he hadn't followed me. I wasn't sure whether I was really thankful, or disappointed. I decided to think about it later, when I suddenly heard a familiar ringing in my ear.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered the phone, and I silently apologised for calling in the morning…though I didn't know what the time was.

"Rosalie, thank god, please come and help me!" I cried into the phone. "I'm just outside Wall Mart! Come and collect me please!" I could see the familiar shop just down the road, and was going to race there as soon as I'd gotten off the phone. I didn't like being so close to Edward's home, since I'd just run away from him…

"Fine," Rosalie's grumpy voice replied, and I heard a dial tone. I quickly hung up, and made my way down the road to the familiar shop. I got a few strange looks as I stood there. I was still in my clothes from last night, with messy hair, and no shoes on; I shivered in the cold, and hugged myself to try and get a little more warm. Though the sun was shining in Seattle (for once), it was still bloody cold.

I almost cheered when I saw the familiar red of Rosalie's convertible. She pulled up right next to where I stood on the curb, and reached across to shove open the door, so that I could hop in. I smirked when I saw that she had her pyjamas on under a full length coat, and that she wasn't wearing any shoes either. Apparently, somebody had rushed to my rescue - sometimes, I loved Rosalie.

"Details, Swan," she growled before I'd even had the chance to lean back and relax. I groaned unhappily, and hung my head, reaching up to rub my eyes with my hands. _Crap, _I couldn't even remember much of the night before.

"When we get home," I croaked out, and I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, and felt the car speed up.

We got back to my place pretty quickly, and each grabbed a coffee, before sitting in the lounge with a box of Dairy Milk Selections on the coffee table. I grabbed the strawberry-centred candies and shoved them into my mouth quickly. I chewed quickly, enjoying the chocolate-y taste, and the sweet tang of strawberry, before washing the mixture down my gullet with several sips of almost-scalding coffee.

Rose followed my lead and scoffed the coffee-filled treats, and gradually the box emptied as we shovelled the food into our mouths and swallowed it all down with the lovely, flavoursome caffeine-fix we both loved.

"So," Rosalie worked around a mouthful of orange-filled candy, "what happened?"

"Edward," I mumbled, before shoving the last hazelnut delight into my mouth. I chewed for a few minutes, whilst deciding what to say, before swallowing, and blurting out a few words of explanation. "Club. Alcohol. Woke up in bed. No fucking."

"Uh, huh," the last Turkish Delight disappeared down my friend's oesophagus. "So you went to a club with Edward, got very drunk, can't remember what happened, but you woke up in bed with him - having not had sex. And I suppose you didn't have sex this morning either, right? And then you ran away and I came to collect you…" she surmised.

"Kind-of," I replied sadly, and grabbed the very last piece of chocolate, a gold-wrapped heart. I ripped off the wrappings and tossed them towards the others, before biting viciously into the shape. Hearts-can-be-damned. Rosalie quirked her perfectly-plucked eyebrow at me, and I groaned loudly once again. I quickly gobbled up the sweet, and forced it down my throat with a gulp. I finished the last of my coffee, and placed my mug on the table, before licking my lips quickly, to get rid of any excess chocolate, that might have found itself lingering unattractively there.

"He said he wanted to make love to me, not fuck me." I told her, wanting to get the whole thing out pretty quickly. The thing was, if I was true to my original wants and needs, I should have stayed at Edward's house that morning, and been thoroughly fucked by the delectable man. I _shouldn't _have run away. But I _did _run away, and now I really needed to face the consequences of what that actually meant.

"So he likes you then?" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course not," I scoffed back quickly, "he was probably just trying out a line or something!"

She nodded slowly, before carrying on.

"I thought you wanted to shag him?"

"Umm," I really had no answer for that, I was still trying to figure out why I ran away. "Well, _yes, _but I…" I trailed off, still unsure of where I was going to with this.

"Let me get this straight," Rose started again. "You've wanted him to take your virginity for the last three years or whatever, and now, as soon as he says he will, you run away?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"And you don't know why?"

I nodded back at her, hanging my head when I was done, completely confused.

"What exactly did you think when he said he wanted to…what was it? _Make love _to you?"

I wracked my brain for my first reaction. There was a lot of feeling there, but not many actual words to describe them. It hadn't taken me long to run away, but there had been a couple of seconds there when my brain had stopped, and I'd felt happy…then sad…then a little angry…then scared, and I'd thought _'run', _but before that? There was nothing, there was just…

'_It's not enough.'_

"What did you say?" I realised that I had spoken out loud, and decided to just voice the words again.

"'It's not enough,' that's what I thought at the time," I told her, feeling a tightness in my chest that hadn't been there before.

"Bella," I felt Rosalie's hand reach out and hold mine, and looked up to see her azure eyes bright with concern. "Do you…_love _Edward?"

I surprised even myself when I nodded my head, but something was telling me that I did. It wasn't just about lust anymore. That's why I ran away from him. I wanted more than just sex. I wanted a relationship with Edward. I giggled a little, feeling somewhat mad, and I'm sure Rose thought I might have snapped, but just the idea of Edward in a relationship was laughable…the idea of him being with _me _was…well…ridiculous!

"So…what are you going to do about it?" Rosalie asked with a squeeze of my hand. Now, this was a question I didn't need to think about.

"Quit my job," I replied, with all the sincerity I could muster. I would have to. I had to get over Edward, and that wasn't going to happen if I saw him six days a week.

"What?!"

"Quit my job," I repeated.

"But Bella - "

"I need to do this Rosalie, I have to get over Edward. I've got enough money to live without work, and I'll have more time to write…"

My friend let out a lout 'huff', before speaking again.

"I think you should tell him," she announced. "I think you should definitely tell him." Her words had an air or finality, and an hair of demanding about them, but then again, Rosalie was used to getting what she wanted.

"How about this…" I began to propose, "I'll quit my job, and give myself some time…but if I still can't get over him, I'll go and tell him that I …um…_love…_him." I met her eyes again, and saw some irritation there, but she gave me a small sigh, and a small smile, and nodded her head.

"Fine," she muttered, giving in. "But if you can't get over him, you _have _to go back and tell him, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed softly. I decided then that I was going to e-mail in a resignation, then go on holiday, then get the hell over Edward Cullen.

_**A/n: Oh! I feel so mean. Really, really mean. I know a lot of you were hoping for some lemonade here...but that just wouldn't have been right for what I have planned!! Fear not though, dear friends, you will get your fix SOON! I know EXACTLY what's going to happen now! It was going to end sooner, and in a different way, but I decided to make it longer, and hopefully better…and with an ending I rather like…teehee…who's POV shall we see next I wonder… **_

_**Review please?! **_


End file.
